Aortic valve disease can be treated by surgically repairing a diseased valve or by replacing the diseased valve with an alternative valve, for example, a biological tissue valve and/or an aortic valve prosthesis. Surgically repairing or replacing a diseased valve can involve open heart surgery. In some situations, a diseased valve can be replaced using a transvascular procedure (e.g., a trans-catheter procedure).